Chester (Episode)
Previous Episode: Raid the Raiders Next Episode: The Chester Mines Overview The group has just killed the orc raiding party and Raiding Chief Ruthu. Berrie informs the group he will stay behind at Woolhope until reinforcements arrive to protect the town from further orc raids. Woolhope's people collect as much money as they can to repay the adventurers for all their help, and tell them they are welcome back anytime and can stay and eat for free. Hector tells the party he has an old friend, Finch Latimer, who lives to the south of Woolhope, and he is going to meet him to get more information on the goings-ons in Ishira. Hector says he will meet the group in Chester. Kaalin, being wary, instructs her beast friend, Evos, to follow him and meet back up with her in Chester in 3 days. The group travels for most of the day to the east toward Chester and rest for the night in the woods. The next morning, they are met on the path by a traveling group of Ishiran soldiers who make the group prove they are not mercenaries. Timmy convinces them by showing the Fiery Sword he took from Tusk. Further down the path, Kaalin notices a figure following behind them in the trees. Kaalin confronts the figure with the rest of the party. She reveals herself as Kasvon, a halfling who travels the world during times of war and draws battles. Kasvon says she is nervous to travel alone, and the group allows her to travel with them - while keeping a watchful eye on her. When the party arrives at Chester, late at night, they watch the city from the outskirts to see if anything strange is going on. Kaalin catches Kasvon trying to steal from her coin purse, and as Kasvon runs away Kaalin shoots an arrow through her calf. With Kasvon injured, the party decides to let her live but remind her that a life of theft will no longer suit her. As the group enters the city, Timmy gets in an argument with some guards who end up requesting a bribe in order to not fight with him. Timmy and the party reluctantly give up some coin and go to The Red Den, a cheap tavern in the middle of the city run by barkeeper, Vi. While listening in on some of the patrons' conversations, the party finds out the mines to the north are not currently being mined because there are no soldiers to protect the miners from Kobolds. Intrigued, the party decides they will go to the mines the next morning. Timmy, being more intrigued, decides to sleep for the night at the entrance of the mine instead of spending the night in an Inn with the rest of the group. The party goes to the mine the next morning and begin to dive into its depths. A fight between Kaalin and Timmy breaks out as Timmy tries to withhold some treasure he finds from the rest of the group. Finally, they amicably decide to split the treasure instead of killing each other. The group kills many kobolds as the travel deeper into the mine, then decide to leave. Events *The group leaves Woolhope. Berrie stays behind, and Hector says he will meet back up with the group after talking to an old friend, Finch Latimer, to get more information on what is going on in Ishira. *The party is faced with a challenge from soldiers to prove they are not mercenaries. *Players meet Kasvon, a halfling thief, who tricks them into letting her travel with them. Kaalin catches Kasvon stealing from her, and they stop Kasvon and tell her thieving will no longer suit her. *The group arrives in Chester and learns the mines are unprotected by soldiers and overrun by Kobolds. *The group enters the Chester Mines and begin to explore, killing some Kobolds and having their first fight over how to share treasure. New Characters Introduced *Kasvon (NPC) *Vi (NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia *The party enters their first dungeon, The Chester Mines. Category:Episode